Epitaphe
by ma00333
Summary: Certaines sont courtes, d'autres longues, mais elles sont toutes porteuses d'un message pour la personne décédée. La guerre laisse des traces, et les morts aussi.
1. Remus Lupin

**Hello !**

 **Je vous propose une série de drabble, qui représente les épitaphes de 27 personnages, certaines seront ironiques ou parodiques, d'autres plus sérieuses ou sentimentales ...**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, et voici la première :)**

* * *

Si notre mémoire nous joue un tour, nous nous souviendrons de tes farces. Que tes mauvaises blagues nous accompagnent dans les mauvais moments et que ton courage nous hante jusqu'à nos derniers instants. Tu laisses derrière toi une famille ravagée par la guerre, et ton nom à l'histoire ( pas pour les bonnes raisons ).

N'embêtes pas trop les anges là où tu es et ne taquines pas les diables, évites aussi d'attirer les foudres sur ta famille. Fred, qui a su mettre de la fantaisie dans nos vies monotones et nous faire sourire dans toutes les situations. Moitié d'une âme sœur.

Fred Weasley, 1978-1998

* * *

 **Voici la première, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **La suite sera sur ... Colin Crivey, je la publierais sûrement dans 2 jours ;)**


	2. Colin Crivey

**Hello :)**

 **Voici la deuxième épitaphe, celle de Colin Crivey, Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Que soit gravé dans nos mémoires son souvenir, comme le fut son art et sa passion pour la photo. Tel est le souvenir que nous en garderons, et que de là où il est, qu'il profite de points de vues nouveaux. Que son âme soit libérée des horreurs de la guerre et que son innocence soit protégée par la magie blanche qui entoure à présent son corps. Envole-toi petit ange, et veille sur nous, garde nos secrets et souvenirs comme tu le faisais à travers les images. Nous ne t'oublierons pas, tu resteras gravé dans nos cœurs comme une belle image.

Colin Crivey, 1981-1998

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, et normalement, je vous dis à mercredi ;)  
**


	3. Tom Elvis Jedusor

**Hello :)**

 **Encore un nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ci, sur un personnage aussi connu que sombre ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Ci-gît celui qui a su faire régner la terreur par son nom, et dont les idées furent approuvées par les forces du mal. Qu'à jamais l'histoire se souvienne de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et que ses actes soient gravés dans les esprits. Que ni le mal ni la terreur n'a su faire peur à la justice et aux héros. Qu'il soit un exemple comme le fut Hitler pour les moldus, et qu'à jamais reste enterré ce démon, brûlé et souillé par tous les crimes qu'il a commit et le sang versé pour sa cause.

Tom Elvis Jedusor, 1926-1998

Tombe magiquement protégée pour le bien de la communauté

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ?**

 **J'avoue que c'était particulier à écrire ^^**

 **A dimanche ;)**


	4. Ted Tonks

**Hello :)**

 **Encore un nouveau chapitre, sur un personnage dont on parle peu, ce que je trouve dommage ...  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Tu as été la cause et la raison de beaucoup de choses positives dans nos vies. Tu as su soutenir l'amour de ta vie, lors de votre fugue ensemble, et malgré ses préjugés sur la valeur du sang, tu as su la séduire et la rendre heureuse. Tu lui a donné une magnifique fille, pour qui tu as toujours été un modèle et sa fierté. Repose en paix et veille sur nous de là-haut, et prend bien soin aussi de ton petit-fils qui va naître. Avec tout notre amour, à un homme, un mari et un père respectable et aimant.

Ted Tonks, 1951-1998

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ?**

 **A Mardi ;)**


	5. Pandora Lovegood

**Hello :)**

 **Et en voilà une sur un personnage dont on parle rarement, et dont je trouve que le nom correspond très bien ;)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Qu'elle repose en paix dans son univers et son monde qui a su illuminer la vie de sa famille. Elle laisse derrière elle sa petite fille et son mari, ainsi qu'une très grande douleur, malgré tout le bonheur qu'elle a laissé derrière elle. Son souvenir restera dans l'esprit de tous, et elle brillera toujours comme une étoile dans le ciel, et éclairera notre vie par son rayonnement. Elle nous manquera et nous porterons longtemps son deuil, et les fleurs écloront toujours sur sa tombe comme ses idées qui inspirent ses proches. Elle vivre toujours dans nos souvenirs, nymphe des bois.

Pandora Lovegood, 1964-1990

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ?**

 **A Jeudi ;)**


	6. Stuart Hagrid

**Hello :)**

 **Et en voilà une sur un personnage encore plus rare, qui plus est, dont on ne sait pratiquement rien ...  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Ce n'est pas par sa petite taille, ni pour la grande taille de ses proches qu'on se souviendra de lui, mais pour son immense amour qu'il a porté à sa femme, même après le départ de celle-ci, ainsi que son fils dont il s'est occupé du mieux qu'il put. Qu'à jamais ce petit homme nous manque de par la grande place qu'il a sut prendre dans nos coeurs. Et qu'il rejoigne un monde de paix, peuplé d'animaux, en attendant sa chère et tendre partit il y a bien longtemps, et leur fils, avec patience et robustesse qui lui étaient connus.

Stuart Hagrid, 1907-1942

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ?**

 **A Samedi ;)**


	7. Fenrir Greyback

**Hello :)**

 **Bon, aujourd'hui, c'est encore un méchant (ben oui, heureusement quand même que des méchants sont morts), et j'espère que vous apprécierez :D  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Même si son côté animal a dévoré sa part d'humanité, il a laissé dans nos esprit des cicatrices profondes, d'une part pour sa fidélité et d'autre part pour sa force animale et féline. Malgré sa sauvagerie, et son côté humain plus que cruel, on se souviendra de lui lors de la bataille, et aussi pour les vies qu'il a prise sans aucun scrupule. Que sa tombe soit la preuve que la justice existe, et que la mort de cet être pardonne tous les crimes qu'il a commis, pour que ses victimes soient vengées. Peut-être qu'un coeur était caché dans cette bête.

Inconnu, ?-1998

* * *

 **J'ai mis inconnu, puisqu'il vaut mieux que certaines tombes ne portent pas de nom, pour des raisons évidentes ^^  
**

 **Je vous dis donc à lundi :D**


	8. Mérope Gaunt

**Hello :)**

 **Un personnage toujours aussi peu connu pour aujourd'hui : Mérope Gaunt  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Aussi pur soit son sang, une mère reste une mère. Que son âme trouve enfin le bonheur après ses longues années perdues, et qu'elle accorde le pardon à tous ceux qui l'ont blessée. Qu'elle veille sur le monde sorcier, et puisse se racheter de ses crimes. L'abandon n'est pas une solution, dans les deux sens, et qu'elle efface ses regrets afin de pouvoir avancer et entendre la chair de sa chair. A la si courte vie d'une mère, aussi bonne que mauvaise fut-elle, et que l'espoir d'une autre vie plus belle s'offre à elle depuis la hauteur de son ciel.

Merope Gaunt, 1905-1926

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de cet épitaphe sur la mère du célèbre Voldemort ?  
**

 **Je vous dis à Mercredi pour le suivant ;)**


	9. Alastor Maugrey

**Hello :)**

 **Un personnage que vous appréciez sûrement beaucoup : Alastor Maugrey  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Que repose en paix ce père, qui a donné sa vie pour la bonne cause. Il a su aider son entourage à s'améliorer, et apprendre à survivre aux cas les plus désespérés. Qu'on retienne à jamais son courage et son héroïsme, pour tout le bien qu'il a apporté au monde sorcier et celui des moldus, en enfermant derrière les barreaux les plus dangereux criminel. Qu'il soit un exemple pour les générations futures, et qu'on ne doute de son combat s'il avait affronter la bataille finale. Pour les vies qu'il sauva, celles qu'il changea, et son combat pour un meilleur monde.

Alastor Maugrey, 1934-1997

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de notre auror ? Je le qualifie de père par rapport à Tonks, même si ce n'est pas forcément comme ça qu'est leur relation, moi je l'imagine ainsi ^^  
**

 **Je vous dis à Vendredi pour le suivant ;)**


	10. Sirius Black

**Hello :)**

 **Un personnage que vous adorez sûrement : le grand, le célèbre, l'illustre Sirius Black !  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours. Que son courage et sa loyauté soient honorés, et son nom lavé des horribles crimes dont il fut accusé, afin qu'enfin la vérité triomphe. Qu'on se souvienne de lui comme d'un grand homme blessé et renié par la vie, mais sauvé et élevé par ses amis. Et qu'il emporte son charme légendaire. A un parrain parti trop tôt, sans avoir eu le temps de connaître réellement la vie et ses plaisirs. Mais qu'il rejoigne sa famille et soit enfin heureux auprès de ceux qui ont partagés sa vie. Pur et pur, oui mais jamais souillé.

Sirius III Black, 1960-1996

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de notre maraudeur ? J'avais envie de souligner le côté "famille" dans celui-ci :)  
**

 **Je vous dis à Vendredi pour le suivant ;)**


	11. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Hello :)**

 **Après Sirius Black, je vous propose sa cinglée de cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange !  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Que tous les démons de l'enfer accueillent cette grande dame et l'y brulent fièrement. Qu'on pardonne l'éducation de cette enfant, et sa folie pure, ainsi que ses crimes colorant ses mains de sang. Au souvenir de l'époque où elle était encore douce et innocente et où elle connaissait encore l'amour. Que ses victimes lui viennent en aide à cette force malfaisante, et qu'elle comprenne enfin la vrai valeur des gens. A cette déesse de l'horreur, qu'elle rejoigne les étoiles et y brille de mille feux. Qu'elle éclaire de vérité la reconstruction, et que plus personne ne fasse les mêmes erreurs.

Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, 1951-1998

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de cette folle ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que ça ressemble beaucoup aux paroles d'un prête exorciste ^^  
**

 **Je vous dis à Lundi pour le suivant ;)**


	12. Peter Pettigrow

**Hello :)**

 **Après le folle Bellatrix, je vous propose celle de Peter Pettigrow, que j'ai essayé de "nuancer"  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Malgré ses faces cachées, il a toujours été indécis sur ses positions, et ceux, jusqu'à sa mort. Bien qu'il fut un traître presque malgré lui, il a connu auprès des maraudeurs la vraie amitié et ce que c'était que d'être une famille, bien que cela ne fut que de courte durée. Et malgré ses talents de fouineurs et surtout de rongeurs, ainsi que de tous les subterfuges usés pour se protéger, il a toujours ainsi été partagé avec sa partie de bonté. Et les circonstances de sa mort, bien qu'exceptionnelle, resteront en mémoire une leçon pour tous les enfants.

Peter Pettigrow, 1960-1998

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous du traître ? Et à qui vous attendez-vous pour les prochains ? :)  
**

 **Je vous dis à Jeudi pour le suivant ;)**


	13. Rufus Scrimgeour

**Hello :)**

 **Voici un nouveau, je suis désolé, je suis en pleine période de partiels, donc je n'ai pas pû en poster un nouveau ...  
**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaire :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Que son honneur soit sauf, car il s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour préserver le monde sorcier du chaos. Il a consacré sa vie à construire et protéger le monde sorcier et le ministère, pour obtenir un avenir meilleur pour toutes les générations futures. Que l'on reconnaisse toutes les actions qu'il a accomplies afin d'atteindre son ultime but, et que sa fierté soit préservée. Il sera resté droit jusqu'à la fin et n'aura pas cédé à la pression de la facilité, malgré les tortures infligées. Que son esprit repose en paix et trouve enfin cette dignité tant recherchée de son vivant.

Rufus Scrimgeour, 1947-1997

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous du traître ? Et à qui vous attendez-vous pour les prochains ? :)  
**

 **Je vous dis à Jeudi pour le suivant ;)**


	14. Dobby

**Hello :)**

 **Voici un nouveau, je suis désolé, je suis en pleine période de partiels, donc je n'ai pas pû en poster un nouveau depuis un petit moment ...  
**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un épitaphe ... particulier sur un personnage qui est dans notre coeur :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

A un ami, et un elfe libre qui s'est battu pour ses amis et ceux, malgré tous les dangers que cela impliquaient, et sans y être contraint. Qu'on se souvienne de Dobby comme un grand elfe, un vrai elfe libre, qui a acquit sa liberté. Qu'il soit un modèle et un exemple pour tous les elfes de maisons, et que tout le monde suive l'exemple de cet elfe libre qui s'est sacrifié plus d'une fois pour ses amis, et aussi pour le bien du monde sorcier, et donner une chance d'un meilleur avenir à tous, comme ils le méritent.

Dobby, 1959 - 1998

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de l'hommage à notre elfe de maison préféré ? :D  
**

 **J'essaie de poster le prochain rapidement ;)  
**


	15. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin

**Bonjour,**

 **Je poste aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre, et épitaphe n'a certainement jamais été autant d'actualité, malheureusement ...**

 **Je pense très fort à toutes les victimes ...**

* * *

Que la fille maladroite aux mille visages reste gravée dans nos coeurs comme étant une sorcière courageuse et obstinée. Elle laisse derrière elle une mère triste, un fils, et des amis qui la regretterons toujours. Espérons que son courage serve de leçon, et que son âme accompagne son fils dans toutes les épreuves de sa vie, puisqu'elle lui a transmit son don. Et qu'à jamais cette sang-pure reniée soit le symbole d'une obstination et persévérance sans faille, et c'est ça qui fit que son amour fut si fort. Qu'elle repose en paix, auprès de son époux pour qui elle s'est battue.

Nymphadora Tonks, 1973-1998

* * *

 **Voilà, je ne vois pas trop quoi ajouter de plus, bonne fin de week-end ...  
**


End file.
